


our love will (never) last.

by oumaede



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon storyline, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Oumaede - Freeform, Pain, sorta vent fic? not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumaede/pseuds/oumaede
Summary: 𝐎𝐮𝐦𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐚𝐞𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐝. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠.`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐲𝐩𝐞: 𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐩𝐬 (𝐢𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐲): 𝐎𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐓𝐖'𝐬: 𝐇*𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐃*𝐚𝐭𝐡, 𝐒*𝐥𝐟 𝐇*𝐫𝐦 (𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐝)`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 8





	our love will (never) last.

_Pull, drop. Pull, Drop. Those damn monokubs pulled the beautiful blonde girl up by the neck over and over again. Kaede, the sweet hearted girl who I learned to love was dying right in front of my eyes. My knees shook. She can’t be dying, not now.. She didn’t kill Rantaro. I know she didn’t. This damn song has been playing for 2 hours now. Her neck is bound to snap at any moment._

_Kaede isn’t dead yet, somehow, and I’m grateful for it. Maybe, Just Maybe, She can live. I can’t Lose Kaede. I just can’t. Not after everything she’s done for me, when she helped heal the scars on my wrists, she protected me from the words in my head… she made me snacks and got me panta, I can’t,,, lose her._

_I looked at her, she looked back. A weak smile grew on her face when her hands let go of the rope. She gave up. She gave up on trying to save herself. She… gave,, in. “no… KAEDE! YOU CAN’T GIVE UP NOW..!” the loud painful screams erupted from my throat._

_I tried to run. I wanted to run to her and heal her bruises, take all the pain away from her, but… I couldn’t move. Why couldn’t I move? A pair of arms held onto mine, someone… was, holding me back? Why? “LET GO!” I screamed once more. “Stop it Kokichi! Please…” The calm voice of Kirumi replied, of course it’s Kirumi._

_“Kirumi… Let. Me. GO!” All eyes were on me, Kirumi dropped me in shock. My short legs ran, I ran to the huge piano that stood in front of me. I arrived at the piano. I looked up at the girl I loved,,, she.._

_Was dead. She hung there. Hands at her side, she swayed with blood on her neck, blood sliping just a tiny bit out of her mouth. I.. Couldn’t, be the hero. I couldn’ save the one I loved. The piano top slammed down on her, blood spraying out onto me. Blood dripped from the piano, it soaked my white clothes._

_With one last look at the piano, I turned to Monokuma. “Who really killed Rantaro?”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oumaede has my heart omg.


End file.
